


A Taste of Your Honey

by Lunarium



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Celebration sex, Fingerfucking, Holiday of Kink, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Sheith New Years, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, vibrating hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith and Shiro slip away from the New Year’s Eve celebration to enjoy the rest of the night in their own way.





	A Taste of Your Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheith New Years, Day 1 "New Years." Let our fav boys start their year off right! Also uses these three prompts for the Holiday of Kink challenge: oral fixation, bodily fluids, and mechanical/technological. 
> 
> Thank you so much to abyssiniana for looking this over! <3

The celebration with their friends had been fun and all, but they had to excuse themselves if they wished to ring in the new year the way they had agreed to: alone together and up in the luxurious suite of the hotel the Galaxy Garrison had put on reserve for Team Voltron. 

Keith wastes no time. Though both were tipsy, the alcohol only added to the excitement, the thrill and the anticipation. Having discarded his clothes without much fanfare, he falls back onto the bed, legs wide apart in invitation to Shiro. 

“Already wet for me?” Shiro says as he makes himself comfortable between his husband’s legs. He rests on his stomach and lays kisses over Keith’s inner thigh, working his way to the center. He plants soft, gentle kisses over Keith’s mound; a tongue darts out and licks over the slit of Keith’s pussy. His tongue slips between the folds easily, getting the first taste of Keith’s creaminess and the walls of his beloved. 

“So much already,” Shiro coos. “You’re going to treat me well tonight?” 

“It’s you treating me tonight,” Keith replies, affectionate but firm. 

Shiro smirks as his attention turns to the red nub, stiff and begging for his attention. “That can be debated,” he says. 

“There’s nothing to debate,” Keith says, laughing. “I believe it’s _you_ between _my_ legs, Captain.” 

Shiro playfully nibbles on his folds, drawing out a gasp. “You say it like it is not me getting to enjoy this pussy parfait this fine evening.” 

Keith’s strong stomach shakes with his laugh. “You ass.” 

Shiro kisses the spot right by his eager, red clit. “Are you going to argue with me any further or can I proceed to enjoying this delectable strawberry atop my treat?” 

The playful tongue reappears, licking over Keith’s clit—once, twice, thrice, over and over until Keith’s toes curl and he squirms—before bringing his mouth over him. He keeps an eye on Keith as he sucks him, his tongue pressing firmly on his pulsing clit and his hands resting on Keith’s thighs. Keith’s head falls back as he hisses. 

“Fu—Fuck, Shiro!” 

The corners of his mouth tugs into a grin as he continues working Keith closer to a climax. His own cock is begging for attention; it takes all effort not to hump the bed. Just Keith’s scent alone, his hitched panting, his litany of hushed curses and his name, was maddening enough. The texture of their hotel bed wasn’t helping. 

But Shiro had always been an expert in switching all his attention on one singular focus, and that focus was now on Keith, and Keith’s own pleasure. 

His mouth fills with Keith’s succulent juices as he feels the muscles go taut around his head, Keith crying out his name.

A shaking hand runs through his white hair. “Fuck. Fuck… _yes_.” 

Shiro leans back with a gentle pop, grinning as Keith’s creamy juices dribble down his chin. 

“That good, huh?” 

Keith’s barely able to talk. He gives Keith a moment to recover as he gently caresses the rim around his hole, tracing his folds with such gentle care as if to relax him before going back in. 

Sensing his lover was ready, he sinks back in, tongue eagerly seeking Keith’s juices again. 

His robotic hand vibrates on the bed for a moment, and a thought crosses his mind. He slips his finger into Keith’s slick pussy, his mind nearly short-circulating at the hotness that surrounds him. His robotic fingers are larger than his left, and Keith is tight, but the lubrication helps, and he’s so wet, and so warm. He feels for a soft spongy region and grins against Keith’s clit at what he’s about to do. 

Keith lets out a little delighted gasp as the thick finger slips in, feeling around him, filling him. 

Shiro stops for a moment. “Mmm, like this?” 

Keith nods and closes his eyes, leaning back, handing his entire body and trust over to Shiro. Shiro kisses him reassuringly. 

He could stop with just one finger…or make that two. Shiro slowly works him as he sucks him, keeping an eye for any signs of discomfort. When everything was set, two fingers buried deep inside Keith’s slick pussy, Shiro sets his hand back in vibration and watches closely as the effects draw out: 

Keith’s eyes, still closed, relaxed as pleasure course through him. He lets out a cute, tiny, pleasurable whimper, and then a gasp, his moans filling the room, and then—

“Oh— _OH! SHIRO!_ ” 

Shiro licks the juice coating down his knuckles before going back to sucking Keith’s clit. One hand is on his shoulder, squeezing, while Keith is gripping his pillow for dear life. Keith’s legs throttle on the bed, and he keeps one planted back on the bed as he works him. Were it not for the celebration outside, someone would surely have heard (let them). 

Keith’s seeking the blanket, strangling it, crying out Shiro’s name like a mantra. He writhes on the bed, rocking into Shiro’s vibrating hand and hungry mouth. His back suddenly arches over until another fevered cry escapes him, heralding another orgasm. 

Shiro lets go and looks up at Keith. 

God, he’s so gorgeous, angelic and simply perfect. His hair’s sprayed around his head, a black halo on the white pillow. His cheeks and collar are flushed red, his eyes half-open but unseeing, clouded over by deep pure passion and lust. 

Gingerly he removes his fingers from Keith’s slick and licks the nectar from his fingers. Sniffing his fingertips was a bad idea; Keith’s most intimate scent is enough to threatening his cock spilling. 

Shiro whimpered. 

“Keith… I can’t go any further,” Shiro says. “I need to be in you...” 

Breathing heavily, Keith spreads his legs wider. “Yes, yes, please! Shiro, I need you in me!” 

The chants of the countdown carry over in the room as Shiro positions himself. He smiles warmly down at Keith as Keith grins up mischievously. 

“Thinking what I’m thinking?” Shiro asks. 

“Perfect timing,” Keith says. 

He slowly sinks into Keith as they count along with the crowd, their voices ringing in Keith and Shiro’s ears, growing fainter as the world converges into just the two of them. Their gazes shimmer with mutual adoration as lights from the fireworks glitter off their sweating skin.

“Three…two…one…” 

They kiss as fireworks light up their hotel room.


End file.
